Small Town
by Brathanloverr23x
Summary: Brooke Davis, had everything, friends, popularity, being beautiful.. But all she ever wanted was to feel and be loved by her dad/someone and be happy. All Jax wanted was to have fun. What if those two cross paths and find the true meaning of life?


Brooke Davis is born and raised in Tree Hill, where there's a lot of drama in one small town. She's seventeen in her last year of high school. She **HAD **a mom, but died giving birth to Brooke. She **HAD** a brother but died in a car accident one year ago in his senior year. Her and her father's relationship is non existent. Her father blamed Brooke for his wife's death, and always payed attention to Dean. But since Dean is dead he's never around. Since the day Brooke was born she tried to get his attention, but would get hurt along the way. Her boyfriend and best friend had a secret realtionship behind her back, and she found out. Brooke always fakes a smile. But what if one day someone saves her.

Jackson Teller is born and raised in Charming, California. His dad died when he was eight, and his mom soon remarried to his father's best friend Clay, that he doesn't get along at all. In Charming he fell into the wrong crowd and always got into trouble. Clay and Gemma soon realized that they needed a fresh start for Jax and move to Tree Hill. Jax was not to happy about it once so ever. But he soon realizes that a dark brown haired girl is worth every second of his life.

"Jackson Teller, get your ass up now you're gonna be late!" Gemma yelled.

"I'm not going!" Jax yelled back.

"Like hell you aren't, I'll drag your ass to school If I have to." Gemma threatened Jax.

"Just cause you're husband got a new job here doesn't mean shit. I could have stayed in Charming!" Jax yelled.

"You have five minutes, or else." Gemma stepped out of the room.

Jax finally got up took a quick shower, dressed himself, got his keys and left for his first day of school at his new school.

Jax arrived to see everyone jocks, nerds, hipsters, goths, and the popular kids. He made his way down to the office to pick up his schedule, he looked up and a girl caught his eye. She was kind of tall, dark brown hair, green eyes, nice legs, and had a cheerleading outfit on.

He arrived to the office where he was awaited by a dark haired guy.

"Hey, are you Jackson Teller?" He asked.

"Yeah, but you can call me Jax." Jax said.

"Alright, cool. I'm Nathan, I'm gonna be helping you out today." Nathan said.

"You really don't have to do this." Jax said.

"I kind of have to, see I got into some trouble over the summer so I'm getting made to do this." Nathan laughed.

"Damn, that sucks." Jax laughed too.

"So, let's get started. What's your first class?" Nathan asked.

"Uh, English." Jax answered.

"I got that first period too." Nathan said.

As they were walking to Jax's locker, Jax saw a picture of this guy.

"Hey hold up, who is this guy?" Jax was curious.

"That's Dean Davis." Nathan looked down.

"Why do they have a picture of him?" Jax asked.

"He died last year, he was our quarterback who took us to state three years in a row, and also my best friend." Nathan said.

"I'm sorry bro, I didn't know." Jax said.

"No it's cool you didn't know, you see that girl over there?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, she's hot who is she?" Jax asked.

"That's Dean's sister, Brooke. She's the most popular girl in school." Nathan said.

"So, she's a bitch? Cause at my old school all they were, were bitches." Jax said.

"Nah man, she's like the nicest girl in school." Nathan said.

Brooke started walking towards them

"Hey Nate! Who's your friend?" Brooke asked.

"Hey, I'm Jax." Jax answered.

"Hi, I'm Brooke, are you a freshman or are you new here?" Brooke asked more questions.

"New from California." Jax answered.

"Ohh! I've always wanted to go to Cali!" Brooke smiled.

"It's pretty cool." Jax smiled back.

"I bet, well I gotta go. I'll talk to you guys later." Brooke ran off.

"We'll she seems happy." Jax laughed.

"She's amazing." Nathan said.

"Did you guys date?" Jax asked.

"Me and Brooke? Never we're actually pretty close friends." Nathan answered.

"Does she have a boyfriend?" Jax asked.

"Bro, if I were you don't go for her, her ex is pretty protective of her, and her life right is confusing so she doesn't need a boyfriend right now.. let's go to English." Nathan and Jax started to walk.

It was lunch and Jax had nowhere to sit, but then Brooke called him over.

"Hey Jax, how's your first day going?" Brooke asked.

"It's alright, just this one guy who was making an ass out of himself." Jax answered.

"Who was he?" Brooke asked.

"His name is Lucas Roe." Jax answered.

"Oh..." Brooke frowned.

"Why you know him?" Jax asked.

"Yeah, that's my ex. We broke up two weeks ago." Brooke answered.

"I'm sorry, Brooke. I.." Jax was interrupted.

"It's fine." Brooke smiled.

"Okay, good." Jax said.

"Hey, you wanna maybe hang out sometime?" Brooke smiled.

"Yeah, that'd be cool." Jax smiled back.

"Cool, give me your phone." Brooke put her number in her phone.

"Call me or text me sometime." Brooke walked off going to her next class.

"Brooke!" A tall blonde shouted down the hall.

Brooke turned around to see who it was and it was her ex boyfriend Lucas.

"Get the hell away from me." Brooke said.

"Brooke, please just talk to me, I've been calling and texting you for two weeks now." Lucas said.

"There's a reason why I've been ignoring you, Lucas." Brooke said.

"Brooke, please forgive me she came on to me, I tried to stop her." Lucas said.

"Really, cause what I saw was you two kissing, not you trying to stop her." Brooke cried.

"Brooke, I'm sorry." Lucas begged for forgiveness.

"She was my best friend Luke, and you were my boyfriend, I loved you. Now I don't even care seeing neither of you ever again." Tears ran down Brooke's face.

"Brookie." Lucas trying to hug Brooke.

"Stay the hell away from me!" Brooke ran down the hall to the bathroom.

Brooke looked into the mirror and wiped away the tears, and tried to fix her make up. A light brown haired girl came into the bathroom.

"Brooke are you okay?" Haley asked.

"Not really Hales." Brooke trying to hold back the tears.

" I'm so sorry for what they did to you." Haley hugged her friend.

"You know the anniversary of his death is coming up?" Brooke said.

"I know, we miss him Brooke." Haley said.

When Dean was alive, Dean and Haley were inseparble, they were always together. But the bond between Dean and Brooke was amazing.

"I know." Brooke began to cry hard.

"Dad, I'm home!" Brooke shouted.

There was silence.

Brooke walked to the kitchen to find a full bottle of vodka and began to walk to her room.

"Brooke, you're home." Mr. Davis said.

"Uh, yeah." Brooke frowned.

"Well go do your homework or something." Mr. Davis said.

"Do you not see this vodka?" Brooke waved it infront of Mr. Davis's face.

"Don't finish it, okay?" Mr. Davis said.

"Unbelievable." Brooke said.

"What?" Mr. Davis asked.

"You're my father, real fathers ground their daughters for drinking, but you all you do is say don't finish it. Look I'm sorry that mom and Dean are dead, but you need to realize it wasn't my fault." Brooke cried.

"Okay, can I go now, are we done talking?" Mr. Davis clearly didn't care.

"Are you ever gonna love me?!" Brooke cried.

"Nothing's ever gonna be okay, ever!" Mr. Davis walked out of the house.

Brooke fell to the floor crying, she opened up the bottle of vodka and drank in sorrow. She just wanted to have a real father-daughter relationship with her dad. **She wanted her dad to love her.**


End file.
